dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yoon Sang Hyun
Perfil thumb|250px|Yoon Sang Hyun *'Nombre:' 윤상현 (尹相鉉) / Yoon Sang Hyun *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Paju, Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.82 cm *'Peso:' 74 kgr *'Signo del Zodíaco:' Virgo *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' B * Familia: MayBee (Esposa), dos hijas y un hijo *'Agencia:' C-JeS Entertainment Dramas *Terius Behind Me (MBC, 2018) cameo *Hold Me Tight (MBC, 2018) *Strong Woman Do Bong Soon (JTBC, 2017) cameo *Ms. Perfect (KBS2, 2017) *Shopping King Louie (MBC, 2016) *Ms. Temper and Nam Jung Gi (jTBC, 2016) *The Time We Were Not In Love (SBS, 2015) cameo *Pinocchio (SBS, 2014) cameo *Gap Dong (tvN, 2014) *I Hear Your Voice (SBS, 2013) *Can't Lose (MBC, 2011) *Secret Garden (SBS, 2010) *My Fair Lady (KBS2, 2009) *Queen of Housewives (MBC, 2009) *The Secret of Keu Keu Island (MBC, 2008) *One Mom and Three Dads (KBS2, 2008) *Winter Bird (MBC, 2007) *Common Single (SBS, 2006) *Exhibition of Fireworks (MBC, 2006) *Marrying a Millionaire (SBS, 2005) Temas para Dramas *''Do You Know I Am Used To This Feeling '' tema para Can't Lose (2011) *''Liar '' tema para Secret Garden (2010) *''Constellation of Tears'' tema para Secret Garden (2010) *''Here I Am'' tema para Secret Garden (2010) *''Gazing tema para Secret Garden (2010) *''Romance tema para My Fair Lady (2009) Ft. (Yoon Eun Hye) *''Helpless Love'' tema para My Fair Lady (2009) * Never ending story para Queen of Housewive (2009) * I Loved You (''Sarang Haet Suht Suh)'' tema para Princess Lulu (2005) Películas *Girl Cops (2019) *Five Siblings in Deoksu Village (2014) *Tone-Deaf Clinic (2012) *Ssunday Seoul (2006) Cameo Temas para Películas *''Run & Run'' tema para Tone-Deaf Clinic (2012) Discografía 'Corea' 'Digital Single' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' Anuncios *'2012:' Design 89 *'2011:' Frion Fall Collection *'2011:' Hi Mart Laptop (con T-ARA) *'2011:' Hi Mart Refrigerator TV (con T-ARA) *'2011:' Hi Mart mobile *'2011:' Sonsoo (con Song Joong Ki y Song Seung Heon) *'2011:' Zoo Coffee CF *'2010:' Digital cable TV (con Kang Dong Ho) *'2009': Raycop *'2009:' Korean Wells *'2009:' O Hui Cosmetic (con Koo Hye Sun) *'2009:' RGII Somang *'2009:' Pizza *'2005:' Tudou Videos Musicales * Im Chang Jung - "Open the Door" (2013) *Lee Seung Chul - Love is so Difficult (2009) *Kyo - Cross (2005) *Lee Seung Chul - Count up to Ten (2005) Reconocimientos *'2019 SBS Entertainment Awards: '''Excellence Award (Reality) (Same Bed, Different Dreams 2) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award (con Yoon Eun Hye en My Fair Lady). *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Popularity Award (My Fair Lady). *'2009 MBC Drama Awards:' Male Top Excellence Award (Queen of Housewives). *'2006 SBS Drama Awards:' New Star Award. Curiosidades *'Educación:' Chung Ang University *'Religión:' Budismo *'Aficiones:' Cantar y dibujar *Es zurdo. * El actor contrajo nupcias con la cantante MayBee. El 8 de febrero 2015 a las 4 de la tarde, celebraron una ceremonia privada en el hotel '''Walker Hill' de Seúl. La boda ha llegado a menos de un año después de su primer encuentro, en abril del 2014. Comenzaron a salir en julio. * El día de su boda Yoon Sang Hyun interpretó una canción compuesta por Maybee llamada “Balsam Colors”, de la cual una parte de los beneficios iría destinada a sectores menos privilegiados de la sociedad. Después de que la noticia de su boda se hiciera pública, tanto Yoon Sang Hyun como Maybee expresaron su amor en varios programas de televisión. *La agencia de la cantante MayBee, MGB Entertainment, ha confirmado el embarazo de su representada (18/jun/2015). Tendría 15 semanas de embarazo. *El 5 de diciembre de 2015 su esposa dio a luz una niña. *El 16 de Enero del 2017, MGB Entertainment confirmó : “Maybee está embarazada de su segundo hijo. El nacimiento se espera para finales de mayo-principios de junio”. *El 21 de mayo de 2017 Maybee dio a luz a su segunda hija. *El 24 de diciembre de 2018, a través sus redes sociales confirmó el nacimiento de su tercer hijo. Enlaces *Oficial Fan Cafe (Daum) *Perfil (nate) *HanCinema *Korean Wikipedia *Perfil en Universal Music Japan * Facebook * Instagram Galería Yoon Sang Hyun1.jpg Yoon Sang Hyun2.jpg Yoon Sang Hyun3.jpg Yoon Sang Hyun4.jpg Yoon Sang Hyun13.jpg Yoon Sang Hyun10.jpg Yoon Sang Hyun6.jpg Yoon Sang Hyun7.jpg Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante